The present invention relates to hotel entertainment systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to low battery level detection circuits in remote control units of hotel television and/or pay-per-view movie systems.
In the hotel business, maximizing guest satisfaction is a priority. Any customer dissatisfaction or guest frustration can cause complaints which ultimately result in a loss of revenue. One area in which the hotel guest expects a high standard of performance is in the proper functioning of entertainment equipment provided in the guest room.
The hotel television and pay-per-view movie system is both a source of entertainment for the guest and a means to collect revenue for the hotelier. These video entertainment systems usually come equipped with a hand-held remote control unit to provide increased comfort to the guest. The hand-held remote control units used in hotels are essentially the same units provided for residential use. Contrary to the residential user, however, the transient hotel guest does not use the same remote control unit for an extended period of time. Therefore, the hotel guest does not know the history of the remote control unit and cannot accurately infer that an occasional malfunction of the remote control unit is an indication of impending battery failure. Also, the transient guest may not be familiar with the key functions and pointing characteristics of a particular remote control unit.
Coping with a low battery level in a remote control unit, as well as new characteristics of the unit, can be a source of frustration for the hotel guest. Since hotel management wants all guests to be satisfied, the batteries must be kept fresh so as to satisfy even the pickiest residential user. Conventional systems of battery testing have relied on guest complaints or periodic operation of the remote control unit in each guest room by the housekeeping staff or other hotel personnel, in order to detect end-of-life batteries. However, operation by hotel personnel is not always a reliable indicator as a battery that has rested for a prolonged period of time may operate properly for the short amount of time that the hotel personnel is testing it. However, the same battery may fatigue under more extensive, but quite normal use.